


Old Friends

by IveGotRedHair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coughing, F/M, Fever, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an old friend comes crashing back into your life the way you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

I couldn’t help thinking about how much I hated winter as sat down at the bus stop. It was freezing cold and by bus wasn’t due for at least another twenty minutes. I sighed and pulled my jacket tighter. It was getting dark as well in case it wasn’t cold enough and I wished I could have put my music on but my phone had died during my day at college so I was stuck waiting for the bus with nothing to do.   
I was busy daydreaming when I heard someone sit down beside me, up until then I’d been alone. I looked over to see a boy about my age, his dark hair sticking out at strange angles and despite seeming to be wearing more layers than I was he was shivering. I just smiled at him and went back to the dream I was having. only to have the sound of the boy coughing bring me back to reality.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Yeah,” he croaked, wiping his nose on a slightly ratty looking tissue.   
Looking at him again I realised how pale he looked, his nose red and raw and cheeks painted with fever.   
He coughed again, bending at the waist to try and get air in his lungs. I patted his back to try and help him out.   
“Sure you’re okay?” I asked once he was able to breathe again.   
“On second thoughts I may have the flu,” he sniffed.   
“Hopefully the bus will be here soon and you can get back to bed,” I said.   
“Thanks, I’m St…”  
“Stiles, I know.”   
“How?” he asked, turning away to sneeze into his sleeve.   
“We went to school together,” I said.   
I remembered him from our school days, he used to be small but so full of life but then his mum died and he never was quite the same again. As he grew up he had a group of friends he was really close with and I was glad to see him more like the little kid I remembered.   
“Oh, sorry I don’t remember,” he sniffed.   
“It was a while ago,” I laughed “I’m Chloe.”   
He nodded and coughed again, god he sounded awful and I couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. Luckily the bus pulled up a few minutes later and I let Stiles get on first as he almost shaking with chills. He took a seat near the front of the bus and leant against the window. I ended up sitting a bit further back but I could still see him, hear his faint snores as he fell asleep. 

I got lost in a world of my own again only being interrupted by the sound of Stiles’ sniffles from a few rows in front. When the bus reached my stop I noticed Stiles was still asleep in his seat, I knew he lived awhile from me and I didn’t want him to miss his stop.   
“Stiles? Wake up honey,” I said, touching his shoulder.   
He awoke with a start and straight away started coughing. I patted his back again until his coughing finally let up.   
“Where are we?” he asked.   
“Harley Road,” I replied.   
“Shit, I missed my stop,” he said.   
He sounded so miserable that I couldn’t just leave him there.   
“Come with me, we can go back to mine and we can call you a cap or something.”   
“You sure?” he asked, sniffling.   
“Course, come on.”   
He nodded and stood up, stumbling slightly as he stepped off the bus. It was even colder outside than it had been and Stiles was shaking like a leaf on the short walk to my place.   
“Go, sit down, I’ll make some tea,” I said after leading Stiles through to the living room.   
I left him on the sofa but I could hear the sound of him coughing through the walls. I found him curled up on the corner of the sofa, he looked utterly miserable and sick I wished their was something I could do for him.   
“Here, drink this, it’ll help,” I said, putting the hot tea in his hands.   
“Thanks,” he croaked, his voice hoarse and sore from all the coughing.   
He sat there shivering, from the look in his eyes I could tell he had a fever and a raising one at that.   
“Is there anyone you want to call?” I asked.   
“Yeah, probably should.”  
He went to take out his mobile and I handed him the land line.   
“The mobile signal is rubbish here, everyone sounds like they’re under water.”   
He chuckled and coughed weakly.   
“I’m just going to change into some warm clothes, shout if you need me.”   
Stiles nodded and I left him to make his phone calls in peace. Even upstairs I could hear the sound of him sneezing his head off, I sighed and continued to get changed.   
I went back downstairs I few minutes later and saw that Stiles had in fact fallen asleep. The phone fallen on the floor beside him from where he was curled up on the sofa. I smiled and went over to him, picking up a blanket and placing it over him. I also put my wrist against his forehead and sure enough he was burning up.   
I didn’t want to wake him, the poor guy had been through enough, he deserved a good rest. 

Stiles actually ended up sleeping into the late evening, he must have been exhausted, poor thing. I was in the kitchen making something to eat when I heard him coughing again. I went back to the living room to see him sat up struggling to breathe. I went to his side and rubbed his back, even through his shirt I could feel the heat radiating off his skin.   
“God I feel awful,” he croaked once the coughing had ended.   
“I’m sorry you’re sick,” I said, rubbing his arm.   
Stiles just shivered and sniffed, looking at me with his fever bright eyes and tired smile.   
“I was just making some dinner, are you hungry at all?” I asked.   
“Wait, what time is it?” he asked.   
“Nearly eight, you kind of fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”   
“Shit, I should probably get…”   
He was cut off again, this time by sneezing as he quickly turned away from me and buried his face in his arm.   
“Don’t worry about it! You can stay here, it’s fine,” I reassured him.   
“Really?” he asked and I couldn’t resist that adorable face.   
“Course, my mum would kill me if she found out I send you back into the cold when you’re sick.”   
Stiles smiled and dropped his head onto my shoulder and I put my arm around his back. The last time we’d been this close we were kids, I’d never really forgotten him despite how much we’d drifted as we grew up.   
“Is something burning?” Stiles asked, trying to smell the air through a very blocked nose.   
“Oh shit.”   
I jumped up and went to the kitchen just in time to stop the pan completely boiling over.   
“Not trying to burn the house down are you?” he asked, coming up behind me.   
“Yes actually, I was planning on claiming on the insurance,” I teased.   
“What are you cooking anyway?” he asked, peering over my shoulder.   
“Chicken soup, if there was one thing my grandmother taught me it’s how to make soup,” I replied.   
Stiles then turned away from me as he coughed again. I turned the soup down and lead him over to one of the kitchen chairs before going to get him a glass of water.   
“Are you determined to cough your lungs out?” I asked.   
Stiles just groaned and rested his head on the table. I frowned and went back to the soup and poured it into two bowls, I hoped that he might feel a bit better with some food in him.   
“Here you go,” I said, placing the bowl in front of him.   
“Thank you Chloe.”   
We eat in silence for a while, I was glad to see Stiles actually eating, I knew how off putting it can be when you don’t feel well. When he finished I noticed Stiles struggling to keep his eyes open, he was fighting a losing battle to stay awake.   
“Do you want to go lie down?” I asked.   
“Is that okay?” he asked, god he looked so adorable.   
“Of course, go get comfy on the sofa and I’ll clean up here.”   
Stiles looked like he was going to say something but then yawned instead.   
“Go lie down honey.”  
He nodded and shuffled off. I smiled after him and began cleaning the bowls away. 

After I’d washed everything up and put it back I went to check on Stiles. He was curled up on the sofa, his legs tucked underneath him and the blanket covering wrapped around him. I smiled at him before going over, placing my hand gently on his cheek, he was still burning up. I thought it was probably best to let him sleep rather than wake him for medicine, so I took a seat on the chair opposite and took out a book.   
Stiles slept for some time, snoring and occasionally whimpering. I ended up putting down my book at just watching him, to almost seemed to be fighting something in his sleep. He pushed the blanket away, struggling and moaning.   
“Please…. Don’t… Leave,” he whimpered.   
“Stiles?”   
“Please,” he begged.   
I knelt beside him, pushing his sweaty hair away from his increasingly hot forehead.   
“Shh, shh you’re okay,” I soothed.   
“Don’t leave me,” he whispered.   
“It’s okay, nobody's going anywhere, you’re safe.”   
Stiles whimpered again and I continued to run my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.   
“Stay, please,” he whispered.   
“It’s okay Stiles, you’re not alone.”   
Stiles’ eye shot open, his dark eyes staring at me with such pain and panic. Before I could say anything Stiles was coughing again, I helped him sit up as his painful cough continued.   
“You poor thing,” I said, my hand on his back as I now sat beside him.   
Stiles was still shaking and I continued to gently rub his arm.   
“You okay honey?” I asked.   
Stiles shook his head.   
“What happened?”   
“I dreamt about my mum.”   
I realised what it was he’d been crying out for, for his mum not to leave him, him clinging on her as she slipped away. I looked at him as a few tears fell.   
“Oh Stiles..”  
I squeezed his arm and he put his head on my shoulder, sniffling.   
“Come here.”  
I pulled him down as we were both lying on the sofa, his head on my shoulder and my arm still wrapped around him. I brought the blanket over both of us as I felt him shiver again.   
“Better?”   
He nodded and gave a weak cough.   
“Chloe, can I ask you something?” he asked, his voice soft, I could feel his breath against my neck.   
“Sure.”   
“Why… Why are you doing all of this for me?”   
I don’t reply straight away, my fingers playing with the ends of his hair.   
“I guess I remember my friend from many years ago, all lively and full of life and I guess I miss him.”   
Stiles turned to look at me, his eyes still fiery from fever but no longer showing the pain they did. The next thing I knew and I feel his lips on mine, it was only brief, his skin too hot and tasting like salt. It was a messy, sweet, sick kiss that sent butterflies through my stomach.   
Stiles ended up falling asleep, his head on my chest and my fingers still running through his hair. I had missed him, we’d both grown up and away from each other but maybe now fate was finally bringing up back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> I know this isn't All Time Low, I originally wrote this for my best friend who's a massive Teen Wolf fan and I ended being quite proud of it so I thought I'd share it with all of you as well!   
> I hope you liked it!   
> There might be more, though I should probably watch Teen Wolf first..   
> As always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
